Darkest Evening
by Corvina-Lindalay92
Summary: After the Volturi's encounter with Renesmee – a thought soon comes to Aro's mind; of possibly starting a family of his own. With only Alec and Jane as his company, they travel back to Forks where the Cullens find themselves in reluctance as they decide to help him. Will the Cullens find that blood can be drawn from a stone? Or will Aro's change of heart be hardened further?
1. Chapter 1: Return to Volterra

**Chapter 1**

**Return to Volterra**

_**A Vampire-Human Hybrid, one like no other on earth had changed the face of the Cullen family; but now it had changed the heart of a king. Aro has long forgotten the love of a family but will his decision to begin again end in disaster? **_

* * *

We began the ephemeral return journey to our precious haven, our sanctuary, our beloved home; Volterra. Defeated, and humbled, at the hands of the Cullens and their befriended allies – that of an overwhelming pack of shape-shifters. In such numbers that I had never seen in all my years.

Though without the means of force, my dearly beloved brother, Caius, felt mortified and enraged of our humiliation – but even in my dismay, thankful I was still that the confrontation was peaceful and that it did not end violently. It would have been so devastating, and most traumatising, to have lost any member of my precious guard... my gifted children of the night... although it still would have been more satisfactory if we were to be returning home with some new prizes to add to my collection.

I looked around at those beside me, softly but attentively at the pale faces of my company; dearest Jane, her gentle angelic face, once soft with frightening innocence was now hidden in blinding fury and her eyes were bleeding with winding rage. Tilting my head to Caius, I briefly touched his velvet hand – his mind consumed and tangled in disappointment – hoping that violence would have been necessary to alter the outcome.

I sighed calmly, "Do not let your mind be troubled by this, dear brother." my whispery voice broke the disturbing silence, as we marched through the green forest; with nothing more than the sound of swift feet breezing against the snowy grass beneath us.

"You assume too little, brother, to believe that I am merely troubled," He snarled. "I am infuriated! We should have destroyed them! We should have destroyed them all! There insolence will cost them their very existence; and I tell you that no good will come of this, by letting that child live we are put everything we ever worked for in the hands of her creators."

A hiss sharply escaped his throat, and I did not see the few heads tilting down in shame and embarrassment.

"Calm yourself, Caius," I placed a light hand on his shoulder. "I implore you to see reason; we were both outnumbered and outmatched, and so it would have been impossible for us to have defeated them. And even without the protection from dear Bella, our entire guard would have been annihilated."

Caius scowled and turned his head away.

My hands then comforted one another, as a sigh breathed through my smile. "Though it was frightfully fascinating... to have made such a discovery, a breed that was entirely their own; half mortal and half immortal. I had never seen such a remarkable creature in all my existence... she truly was so beautiful."

The dazzling little angel, Renesmee, became a perfect vision in my mind; the beautiful bronze hair riddled with ringlets, her skin was soothingly warm, and with such adorable brown eyes – exact replicas of her mother's eyes from her formal life. The spines of fingers swept upwards from my chin and along my cheek... where I could still feel the warm touch of the child's finger tips... and still hearing the sound of the little pleading voice that whispered through her teeth.

At that moment, I felt Caius had caught me in my daze. "Your infatuation with the child, and the Cullens, will be the death of us all, Aro." He scowled.

My eyes then darted to the ground, such things were impossible to be ignored – I had always possessed a natural curiosity for discovery, especially when one had lived as long as I – supposedly it was the only thing that kept the fabric of everything I knew intact; but a string of detectable hostility was beginning to form between Caius and myself, even though I fully knew well that deep down Caius's loyalty lied true with me.

And the brief conversation was the last that we had; until, under the cover of the night, we smelt the rich familiar perfume of jasmine in the air, it was the fragrance that always reminded us that we were home. As we walked along the city streets, Marcus was just as silent as he had been the entire trip; though, as I brushed his hand, in his mind, he was nearly just as astonished to have seen the Cullen child as I was, and just how strong Edward and Bella's tying were to her – it was far more stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

But finally safe, back in the palace of Volterra, the guard assumed their natural positions as if nothing had happened. Our darling wives returned to the safety of the tower, while I walked through the sand marble halls in silence; my mind was repeatedly going over and over my thoughts: particularly about young Edward, Bella and their dear daughter – Renesmee. It was quite bothering and rather an unbreakable frustration; I just could not seem to get the child out of my mind, there was so much that I wanted to look into more deeply but my resources were extremely limited.

As I paced the halls in my solitude, I noticed Marcus standing motionless against a marble pillar, curiously I tilted my head as I stepped silently through a veil of moonlight beaming from the upper windows; looking at him as I took in an unnecessary breath – to the pit of my stone heart, it was truly a sadness to see that my brother had become a ghost.

A shadow taken form and trapped into a body of stone that haunted the palace walls – Marcus's long black hair draped down his face as he stared down at a small box grasped in his cold hands. Before I committed the unthinkable of destroying my own sister, Didyme; she had given him a beautiful music box, as well as a few other treasures, but this saddened angel favoured the music box above all others.

Marcus having kept the box hid within the vaults, along with all of her other belongings, and underneath all my joy and content, it almost destroyed me every day to witness my brother-in-law linger and fade away... what _I_ had turned him into. But at the time my lust for power greatly out weighted my love and guilt for my family... though I am uncertain now if that is the case anymore.

I walked a few paces forward towards him; though Marcus had caught sight of me and tucked the box back into his robe.

"No need to hide from me, brother." My voice was no more than a mere melodic whisper. "I see you wither day by day into shadow, all because of the absence of her... and I too miss her tremendously."

His milky red eyes found my own, so hurt, so lonesome; tired of searching for purpose. "I only wish... that more of her could walk through these timeless halls. Aside from her belongings... the only being that reminds me of her is you, Aro." his voice was so wrenched from lack of use, but none the less I was so touched.

His eyes dropped, and the music box was grasped in his fingers once again; they opened the lid and the blissful tune conducted its silvery lullaby. Both of us sighed in sorrow, placing my hand on his shoulder, I leaned my head in close until I felt my dear brother's shoulder under my chin and his hair upon my brow; as the heavenly tone continued, Marcus's cracked voice pieced itself together and through his un-parted lips he hummed deeply to the music. I felt it was only natural for me to harmonise a few tones higher than his own; until minutes later and the music faded into the nothingness that consumed us once more.

I lifted my chin from Marcus's shoulder but still resting in his hair, I slowly turned to face him, "Why can't things be the way they were before?" I whispered.

Poor Marcus managed a slight grin in the corner of his mouth. "The world changes, Aro... we do not..." he sighed deeply, "If only time would stand still with us... but life has been long forgotten in this house... though to us, life does not exist anymore; it does not concern itself with us. But yes; if only there was some way that we could somehow keep it."

The slight grin dropped from Marcus's lips, cupping my cheek, he leaned down slightly and kissed my forehead; Marcus then turned and his cloak glided across the floor behind his ankles as he left without a word.

My eyes dropped again; looking down at my hands clenched together. "_What have I done...?_"

But Marcus's sentiment was right – if only there was a way to bring back life into the coven.


	2. Chapter 2: Idea

**Chapter 2**

**Idea**

In the dark silence of the night after the last, I gazed down at the city from the bell-free of the clock tower, pondering among my thoughts; agony as it was the only part of me where things always changed – filled with so many thoughts and not only my own – and for a mind that felt so empty at that moment in time... it just felt so full.

As the last stroke of twelve had ceased to vibrate, I heard light footsteps scaling the tower's stair, and then into the moonlight stepped forth my beautiful wife, Sulpicia – in the light of the full moon, her hair light hair was shining brown and her face was more beautiful than the face of Aphrodite, Venus, and Calypso combined. I smiled briefly and I outstretched my left hand, beckoning her to come to my side; just as her warm blossoming whisper faintly blew into my ear.

"I sense your mind is far, my Love." Pressing her body against my back, her firm hands massaged my shoulders and gracefully followed down the solid triceps of my arms; once again she spoke as her moistened lips touched my ear. "Where have you gone, my angel of death? Come back to me."

My eyes then rolled back into their sockets as she pecked her lip below my ear, and continued to kiss down my neck and my jaw as the touch of her skin betrayed her thoughts to me; and I saw passed the walls of the city, far out into the country-side... where I had asked for her hand so many centuries ago.

But, breaking back into the present, adjusting her position to my torso, Sulpicia then stretched upon her toes until her luscious full lips completely fell upon mine. Feeling the tip of her tongue brush against my own, I gently forced her back against the clock tower stone; her head began pouring with inviting impure thoughts of us in intermit embrace. Temptation grasped the both of us; particularly with her hands guiding their way down, reminding me of the satin slenderness feel of her curvaceous body.

"_Oh Aro_…" she moaned lustfully.

The taste of her sweet breath in my throat was to die for, breathing out my content in orgasmic pants, she giggled innocently as my lips came to her neck; Sulpicia's hands then came up to my chest, distancing me slightly, as things began to settle – as she and I knew well that every other vampire in the city could hear us.

Then as I remembered, I finally answered her question, "I yet to find what I am looking for, my Lady..."

Smiling so blindly in each other, her fingerings contently tangled through my long black hair; but then from out of absolutely nowhere a peculiar a thought had momentarily crossed my mind.

"My Dearest Heart, in all our years of marriage, have you been happy...?" I asked. "Truly?"

She looked at me befuddled. "Of course I have... well... perhaps if you were not so vigorously protective of me; such as letting me explore the city every once and a while, and not just when I have to witness your massacres."

"I fear too much for your safety."

Sulpicia lightly cradled my face in her hands, "You fear too much of becoming like poor Marcus... you fear the world too much, my Lion. Aro, my Love, because of you, Caius, and dear Marcus; Volterra is the safest place in the world for a vampire," her voice was so calm and loving; it made it more than assuring.

"So you needn't worry about me, after all I do have Athenodora, and by your order, Corin. But why do you ask of my contentment?"

I looked away, slightly reluctant. "Do forgive me, my Dear. A thought has just been growing in my mind, nothing more."

"Please tell me." she prompted. "I'm always interested with on what goes on in that beautiful, fantastic mind of yours."

I hesitated to meet her gaze. "It's just that after seeing my dear friend, Carlisle, and his son Edward with his new family; after witnessing them standing together as one I almost felt… envious of them." Confessing this made me feel slightly unsettled, exposed... venerable; knowing that all of the guard might be listening in on the conversation.

She looked at me; and her ruby eyes were astonished as I continued.

"They seem to have something that this coven has never really had before. The guard fight for me because I offer then protection, occupation but those who stood with the Cullens would have fought for each other and not by order... they stood by one another, like a family... I do not know why but in those brief moments together with the dear child, Renesmee, I became quite attached to her."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I... The thought has only ever crossed my mind once before, when dealing with the first immortal child but now I... I have this quivering, exciting desire to start a family."

Her face was deeply in shock but at the same time lit up with happiness. "Oh, Aro, my love, my darling, I would love to... even though it is somewhat delusional. You know we cannot; we can't create an immortal child, so sadly because I would have adored one. But, in a way, Alec and Jane are the closest of what we have to children and maybe it is for the best. How could we possibly raise a child that was half mortality here?"

I nodded, seeing the logic; my sight lowered in dim disappointment.

"You are right, my sweet, the scent of its blood would be too much for vampires like us. Oh well... it was kind of you to listen, my dearest. And I thank you." I leaned forward, and we softly giggled as I forced her against the stone once again to embrace a kiss of her delicious full lips.

But I then immediately saw an image of Edward, alongside his wife and daughter, in Sulpicia's mind; when the conversation had ended, my beloved left me in my peace.

After that night the thought of having a child continued to linger in the back of my mind but perhaps it was for the best interest of coven that we did not have a child; I spoiled Alec and Jane as my own, but, as selfish as it was of me, it still would have been absolutely wonderful to truly have one of my own.


	3. Chapter 3: Choice

**Chapter 3**

**Choice**

The next few lazy weeks had passed since the confrontation with the Cullens, only they had been the slowest few weeks I had ever experienced; still only once did I expose myself to Corin's cravingly addictive gift but only once since I feared that if I exposed myself to her too much then she would overcome me.

But routines slowly began to fall back into place, though Caius's attitude was really starting to annoy, I only wished that he would behave a bit more civilized instead of carrying on like an adolescent child; but the remainder of coven managed to fall back into its usual ways, although I did notice that everyone was not exactly behaving the same... a growing tension had fallen over the Volturi.

Felix began to fret and question of the Volturi's authority and effectiveness over the world of vampires; sweet young Jane tiering her suffering in healthy outbursts, so to speak – hiding the anxiousness of this change by terrorising her victims more often – and poor Alec had fallen into a state of silence, only ever speaking when he was spoken to. Dear Marcus was the only one who was not fazed.

Something too began to happen in me; a hole of some sorts had begun to form and rot in my chest, it was so disorientated and it felt so strange having something form and grow inside me – this had never happened to me before and it was actually beginning to frightening me.

For days I hoped it would go away but it never did, my wife and a few of the other members began to notice the change in me too; somehow I had to escape from this, take my mind off it somehow – and thankfully, one particular special night had arrived.

Much to her surprise, I managed to sneak Sulpicia out of the palace; we strolled, arm in arm, around the town until we returned to the small fountain in the stone square, and in the still pool of the fountain, Sulpicia found little lit candles floating on pink, red, and purple flower candle-holders.

"Oh, Aro…" Gasping breathlessly. "Did you do this?" she asked happily.

Nodding, I replied. "You did not actually believe that my mind was so occupied that I would forget our own wedding anniversary, did you?"

She turned to me, with faint colours in her cheeks from the glow of the candles. "Aro, you remembered... but since when do we celebrate our anniversary?" she replied.

Tilting my head and smiling childishly, my palms comforted and brushed up and down her arms. "Since I wanted to remind my wife just how much I still loved her; this makes it three thousand, two hundred and forty-eight years… it is a long time, I realise, but time has not changed nor altered my opinion and affection for you. I still love you as strongly as I did the first time I laid eyes on you... _la tua cantante_."

She smiled slyly, and toyingly her fingers to pull on my necklace until her lips came only millimetres away from mine. "You know what else we haven't done in a long time… my prince of darkness." with her single finger from her free hand, she pulled me forward from the buckle on my belt.

Her hands came to my chest and unbuttoned my shirt, while my fingers began to unlace her dress; and I immediately took her in my arms and rushed out of the city to a nearby spot out of hearing range – for the sake of the other vampires in the city. That night had been one of the most pleasing I had had in the longest time; to me it equalled to the consumption of human blood, and together we lay in the grass outside the city by a small river, entwined in each other's arms.

Sulpicia chuckled and placed her hand on my cheek and she began a thoughtful conversation.

"_Aro darling, I have been thinking about what you suggested... about what you asked of me all those nights ago, and well... maybe we could have a child. Bring a bit of life into the coven... maybe even an improvement towards Marcus's wellbeing?"_

Grinning; I sat up with excitement – at first did I take notice of the small handfuls of upturned earth around us – but maintaining the contact as she continued.

_"But I believe you would have to stay with the Cullens, perhaps they could teach you how to control your thirst around half breeds; but I think it would be best if I stayed here – for Athenodora's sake._"

I half smiled to her. "So you want to have a baby?" I asked lightly.

She nodded. "My single regret is that I wish I could have given it to you in the first place... but yes, I do. I want to have a baby."

Overwhelmed I threw myself forward, kissing her fiercely but playfully. "My sweetling…" I panted. "My dearest one… my jewel…" I purred.

Sulpicia was enthusiastically persistent as she pushed down on my chest and pulled me closer as she now lay on top of me; clenching her thighs around my waist as she rocked back and forth, as I expressed my pleasure in a whispery rasp.

"I'll... travel to Forks," I breathed in her ear. "And of course find a woman who would be most suitable to host and grow the child; please tell the guard not to pursue after me, at least not for a month or two."

"I will but please just be careful," her blood ruby eyes were so full of joy, and then sweetly added. "And at least take someone with you for protection; I could not bear if something were to happen to you."

Only two leading constants instantly came to mind. "The twins; I'll take the twins and they too can learn how to control their thirst."

We dressed decently; I stood and ran a few yards towards the city to enter their hearing range. "Jane dear, Alec; please come hither."

And within four and a half seconds they were right by my side.

"Master?" whispered Jane.

I leaned down and kissed Sulpicia's forehead. "I promise, I will not fail us... Goodbye, my Love."

And we once again, Jane, Alec, and I began the swift journey return to Washington.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unwelcoming Welcome

**Chapter 4**

**An Unwelcoming Welcome**

It did not take Jane, Alec and I very long to retrace our steps upon re-entering the state of Washington; and as soon as I could begin, I searched for a woman who would have the perfect appeal to have my child. Though I required the mortal to have a specific appearance for the very reason I knew that the child would take after both of us; and so I tried my hardest to find a mortal woman that seemed similar to Sulpicia but of course my efforts, so far, had been in vain.

Finally we came upon a familiar sight in Seattle, and I was not at all surprised as to who came out to welcome us, as outside the city I saw my young friends; dear Carlisle, young Edward and his dark haired brother, Emmett. As always standing beside Edward was his beautiful wife, Bella; and next to her was the unique Alice Cullen and her husband, Jasper. But as happy as I was to see them; they, on the other hand, were not nearly as happy to see me – with obvious reasons behind it – after all the last time during our encounter, the Volturi had assembled to annihilate them.

Alice most likely would have seen the arrival of our coming, by means of her amazing gift of foresight; the one gift I had wanted more than anything. Edward's face was almost carved in protectiveness, while dear Bella's seemed softly frightened, and Carlisle's perfect youthful face seemed at peace – though I knew it was only a mask – I knew Carlisle far too well, he could not hide his emotions from me anymore.

Carlisle stepped forth with a welcoming hand. "Welcome back, Aro, we weren't expecting you to return so soon... and with such little company." his friendly voice spoke out.

"I assume you already know why we are here..." I replied. Carlisle's head nodded once. "So it is only natural that I also assume that you have come here to change my mind."

Carlisle briefly looked around at his beloved children, before his gaze returned to mine. "I think it be best if we discussed matters elsewhere, Aro."

I chuckled lightly, "Yes, of course."

Carlisle then led us to an enclosed area just outside of their home town of Forks.

"So have you come to change my mind?" I asked innocently.

Carlisle turned to Alice and gestured his head with a nod towards me.

In all her perfect grace, she stepped forward and I gently took her hand; relaxing my body, I felt her thoughts drowned into my head and within in her vision appeared a beautiful young mortal, with rich long brown hair and even darker eyes.

The mortal was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar field, filled with flowers of white and blue; and as the vision carried on, I then saw myself stepping out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight. The mortal's soft face was astonished and then we came together; but then what once began as harmless kissing then swiftly led to us having intercourse – I felt every emotion and my strength of resistance her blood was unbelievable.

The image then stopped as Alice gently pulled her hand away.

I breathed softly, "Incredible."

"The only problem is that I can't see anything passed that." replied Alice.

I turned and threw glances to Jane on my left and then to Alec on my right.

"I do not wish to be rude, Aro, but I'm afraid we cannot allow you to stay, if this is what will happen." said Edward, with a tone in his voice that almost sounded slightly threatening.

Jane released a small hiss; but I placed my arm in front of her. "Be still, my dear," I turned my attention back to the Cullens. "Please, I do not want to cause trouble but I have come to ask you for your help…"

Each pair of golden eyes looked at me puzzled.

"My wife and I have had a little talk," my eyes naturally rested upon Bella and Edward. "After seeing you in our last escapade together; we have decided that... we want to start a family of our own."

Each of their faces relaxed with variations of surprisement.

And Carlisle then asked, with both subtle hints of gleefulness and fear within the back of his voice. "You wish to impregnate a woman so she may conceive a hybrid child like my granddaughter?"

I nodded, with my eyes giving a small sideways glance in the direction towards beautiful Bella. "I know it may seem very unreasonable but this is something that I feel with great desire, which is why I have come to you, Carlisle. I do not wish to avert to your diet but to merely learn how to control my thirst so is not to harm the child when it has come."

The Cullens looked at one another in deepest confusion and concern; Jane then shadowed close at my side.

"Master, are you certain you wish to go through with this? What would Lord Caius and Lord Marcus think if they knew what this was about?" there came a light hiss in her voice, but I was fully aware it was unintentional as it escaped her full red lips.

"I already know, my Sweetling." It did not require a lot of imagination on my part to guess what my brother would have thought.

At that moment Carlisle stepped in a few feet closer to me. "I can only accept your choice, Aro, and if this is what you choose... then... I'll be happy to help you as much as I can."

I smiled in content. "Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you."

Though looking passed Carlisle; I caught the sight of Edward and Bella looking at each other – and they were not at all comfortable with their adoptive father's decision.


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward

**Chapter 5**

**Awkward**

Gliding effortlessly across the fields, we arrived swiftly at the Cullen's residence; I cringed at the remembrance of the atrocious scent surrounding the exterior of the house, it was positively disgusting – though I was a little nervous when spotting in the distance, in the surrounding woods, were two monstrous creatures... prowling close like two monster within a fairytale.

Inside the three story house very little movement could be heard; mainly the sound of little feet and two heartbeats pacing at a fast rhythmic rate. I swallowed heavily as my throat began to twitch, the tip of my tongue soothed out my lips, as I tried to control my breathing when the scent of pulsating blood carried into my lungs; but at all time my nervous gaze constantly returned to the giant wolves hovering on the edge of the forest.

Carlisle held his arm in front of me. "Alice, tell Jacob to take Renesmee home."

My eyes immediately flickered to Alice, whom I watched entertainingly, as she danced up the stairs in such grace and lightness; with her husband, Jasper, travelling instantaneously behind her, I heard Alice's voice ring and then out jumped a young man with cropped black hair and russet toned skin, and a somewhat small child clinging around his neck.

Inhaling deeply, my eyes opened wide, "_Renesmee._" I whispered to myself as I gazed at the angel.

Though I was unable to see her face as she buried it at the base of the young man's neck; and I noticed that she had grown since out last meeting, though not by much – she was now the size of a five-year-old child. Alec and Jane responded, naturally, with faint growls and hisses lashing through their teeth; I sensed that they must have tried using their gifts, but when nothing happened I knew that the boy was being protected by Bella's remarkable mental shield.

"Be still… be still, dear ones." Raising my hand to the twins, they automatically obeyed.

After the young man was out of our sight, my gaze swept through the forest – and the two large wolves had disappeared. We entered the house, and still it had the unhygienic smell of wet-dog; but I managed to cope as I purposely sort out the scent of Renesmee's blood, and miraculously it managed to challenge it.

When we entered the living room and the parted couples began to regroup, Alice was sitting with Jasper standing straight at her side; standing behind the white lounge suite was the beautiful blond haired Rosalie with Emmett's arm around her hips, and near the kitchen was Carlisle's loving wife, Esme. But was only Esme who wore a mask to seem polite, I perfectly understood why – the reason for their attitude – but hopefully in time they would come to forgive me.

The young children stormed out of the house without a word, thankfully only Edward remained; I had a strong feeling that Bella was going to reunite with her daughter, as it would be the only reason I could think of why she would leave him.

"Welcome back, Aro, and to your guard." Spoke Esme, sweetly. "You'll have to excuse my children, their um…"

"No, no, no, it's perfectly fine. I understand completely. I just hope they may forgive me for the despicable behaviour we displayed earlier, but they would have to understand that we were only doing what we thought was necessary at the time." I replied.

"You were only doing what you thought was right, Aro." Carlisle's words seemed slightly forgiving but not completely.

I looked around the room fascinated, other than the wet-dog smell, the house was actually quite homey; it was so light and open, I actually felt that I had been drawn into the twenty-first century.

"You have a beautiful home here, Carlisle." I commented.

"Thank you, though it's obviously not as grand as the palace back in Volterra." He replied.

"That's true. But it still has some form of elegance in its self."

"Well, my dear Esme designed most of it herself." Placing his arm over her shoulder; she then smiled graciously at her husband's remark.

"You have a fine eye for detail, Esme." I smiled.

But then at that moment I froze and the smell fresh blood washed clean over the atmosphere; a human was getting closer. The burning sensation began to spike in my throat, and my head snapped towards the back window; as I came to the glass wall and saw a police vehicle pull into the drive way.

"It seems you brought us a welcoming present." Jane's voice rang dangerously with innocence.

Edward gasped. "Oh god, it's Charlie. Carlisle you have to get them out of here, now!"

Carlisle immediately came to my side and grabbed my arm. "Aro, follow me out the back."

But twins and I hesitated as the human got out of his vehicle; I grabbed Alec's shoulder as we edged forward to the glass window.

"Aro, please come!" called Carlisle, in its plea his voice seemed so distant.

Breathing deeply, I told them, "Go now... Go!" The twins followed Carlisle, and I right behind them.

Carlisle led us to Edward's old room and we jumped out the window; soon came the brothers, Emmett and Jasper, as we headed into the forest.

"Carlisle! Alice said she saw a vision of Charlie being killed by _them_." Said Jasper.

As we ran further away; the urge to go back only grew, knowing that Alice saw a vision of the human sustaining us.

"There's nothing we can do about that now, Jasper. We just have to get them away from here!" Replied Carlisle.


	6. Chapter 6: Wondering and The Finding

**Chapter 6**

**Wondering and The Finding**

We pursued passed the trees and over the hills into the Olympic National Park, as we ceased in the midst of the emerald forest; never had I known how hard it was to run _away_ from prey but my throat was being tortured in the burning sensation of my thirst – I looked up at Alec and Jane, and their eyes too were cold, black, and lifeless with thirst.

"Forgive me of that little, um, mishap, Aro." Apologised Carlisle, though it was most unnecessary. "That was Bella's father; Charlie Swan."

"And he is human?" stepped in Jane.

"Yes, but I assure you he has no knowledge of the existence of vampires." Replied Carlisle.

I saw it in Carlisle's eyes that he was telling the truth, but still that did not make feel any less concerned of the fact that a human had such a close relationship with such a coven of vampires – especially one as large as the Cullen Clan – or the fact that the smell of his blood had made me thirsty. I looked around at Jasper and Emmett; their eyes had not changed, where as I stared at Carlisle and instantly he noticed my reason behind the stare.

"Carlisle, my friend; would now be an opportune moment to teach us how to control our thirst?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to start out small; but we will begin when you are your thirst is at its best, so first things first – you need to hunt."

I could see Carlisle was deeply disgusted by the thought of having to take a human life; one of the many things about him I had never understood, but at the same time what I deeply admired about him in his eccentric uniqueness.

We travelled to Port Angeles, somewhere small, and hovered around the back streets searching for an inconspicuous catch; we sniffed out a group of six rather unruly and rough looking humans – a few looked rather similar to a few of the humans I had seen in Edward's mind, before heroically saving his Bella from them. I could see Carlisle was not going to be happy with us killing these creatures but it had to be done for our own sakes.

"What do you think, Jane?" I whispered.

"Well, Master, they're not as good as I'd hope but they'll do nicely."

"Very well then. Alec, if you please?"

Alec nodded, and a flow of energy rolled out from around his feet like a wave slowly heading towards the unsuspecting group; ten seconds later all six humans fell to the ground like leaves.

"Be quick, my young friends. Saver as much as you can." I smiled.

Licking my lips, the three of us dashed forward feeding upon two humans each; the succulent juice was so for filly and satisfying. After dinner we quickly disposed of the bodies and began walking through the outskirts of town; Carlisle's face was not content, I was starting to feel a little guilty – not because of the loss of human life but because he had to endure this a second time. Even the handsome Jasper seemed disgusted but Emmett hardly seemed to have a care in the world.

"I feel that I must apologise to you, Carlisle," I began. "And to your son, for having to endure this just for the sake of helping me; I actually feel awful for putting you through this… again." Again, being what he had to witness when Carlisle stayed with us so many centuries ago.

"Other than your disregard for human life, I feel that maybe it's my job to help you; to help you understand every aspect of this life. And you mustn't blame yourself; Jasper just hasn't abstained from human blood as long as the rest of us – though his self control has improved immensely ever since Bella was turned."

With a slight smile in his voice, Carlisle and I strolled a few paces in front of the group. The breeze was so warm against my ice-cold skin, looking around to the lake-side, as the sun was nearly setting behind the thick wall of clouds, we saw humans carrying on with their day to day activities.

Tilting my head intriguingly I was rather fascinated – I had been a vampire for so long, I had forgotten what it was like to be human – and for the first time in my long existence I wondered what it would be like to be human again. Other than the abnormal hole still implanted in my chest, I wondered what it would be like to feel rapid changes, to feel difference; and when being the coldest thing on earth, I wondered what is was like to feel cold. Even the coldest wind was warm against diamond skin.

"Carlisle?"

"Hmm." He replied,

"What do think this means? The fact that I actually wish to endure this; to learn how to control my thirst and proceed with having a child."

Carlisle chuckled. "I cannot say. Maybe you are discovering that there may be more to this life; for once you want to feel the love of a family, rather than the respect of fear."

In some ways his words made sense but in other ways they did not.

Our little group continued to stroll along the water's edge, Jasper and Emmett keeping to their father's side just as Jane and Alec were keeping to mine; but upon observing the humans that's when I saw her – a woman with wispy dark brown hair, clear fair skin, a magnificent healthy body, and beautiful dark brown eyes – she was unmistakably the very same woman from Alice's vision.

"Aro?" spoke Carlisle.

My eyes did not linger away, still trapped upon the woman; and more than any other human, her scent was becoming more and more potent as the wind blew head-on against us.

"She is perfect." My voice a gleeful, feathery, whisper.

From the corner of my eye the others followed my gaze.

"Master," questioned Alec. "I do not wish to speak out of term, but are you certain you need to do this?"

I nodded my head. "This is my only chance, dear Alec."

Carlisle sighed, and replied softly, "Very well, then."


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

**Chapter 7**

**Rescue**

We waited for the cover of nightfall, my chase of having a child of my own was so close and yet so far; this had to be done delicately. I felt so exhilarated, knowing that my search was over, but for the first time in all of my existence I was actually feeling a little concerned for the life of the young mortal. With the knowledge of what was to become of her, if the birth of the child would be successful; now I was enduring only a fraction's taste of the situation young Edward had experienced with his beloved Bella.

But Carlisle was beginning to express his concerns.

"Aro, now I really must protest; I am happy for you that you found the right mortal but you have not even begun to control your thirst – if you try to court her now you will kill her before a connection can even take place."

"Yes, maybe so but I have to at least home in on her scent so I can find her again." I replied.

Our little group followed her as she strolled through the streets until she went through a small quiet park.

"Carlisle..." came Jasper's voice.

We followed his gaze and ahead was a group of ruffians – if only I had the convenient ability of distant telepathy; but as the young mortal walked carelessly closer, the group began to move in around her. I leant down to Alec and whispered a little plan I had in mind, Alec faded and camouflaged himself into the shadows while Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett stayed behind as I went after the woman with Jane at my side. But then the group had caught her and they circled her.

One of them began adjusting her hair. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't ch'ya."

"Get off me!" she cried.

"Why don't you stay a while?" Said another.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, and then she slapped one of them.

Until another grabbed her shirt that was when I let myself be known. "Excuse me!"

All of their faces turned to me.

"Well boys look what we have here."

"Is this your bitch, pretty boy?"

In over a thousand years I had never been so disrespected, I found it rather humorous actually; but Jane strongly did not.

"I think it'd be best if you gentlemen release the maiden."

They all laughed, one of the boys locked the girl's head in his arms while a few of the others advanced, hungrily eyeing Jane.

"Hey, baby, why don't you join the party?" One invited.

The others began to ignore me but I smiled, as I raised my right hand their faces morphed and they began to drift back, and then my fingers outstretched and each one of them fell to the ground.

"Ha ha ha haaa."

Jane smiled as the screams of the one she was torturing exulted. Upon releasing him, the human struggled to escape; I went forth and picked up the girl, as soon as she was in my arms, Alec and Jane advanced and quickly placed the bodies elsewhere. The girl then raised her head, as she awoke from Alec's spell.

"What happened? Who are you?" she asked, her voice was beautiful and harmonising, even in its state of shock.

"Calm yourself, my dear. My name is Aro." I whispered. "What's your name?"

"Sonja." She replied lightly.

"I'm watching over you, Sonja."

Her delicious brown eyes faded, her arms wrapped around my neck, as her head collapsed on my chest; suddenly the wind blew in across my face, and as I breathed in the scent of her blood pulsated through me and I could feel the succulent heartbeat pumping in her wrists. The smell hit me harder than anything I had ever felt before, my muscles clenched tightly; the aroma was just tempting me so, it was becoming tormenting.

Carlisle rushed to my side to examine the girl, the poor lamb was weak; she needed time to rest, and my throat was burning terribly. Jasper came and took her and placed her in Carlisle's arm; from the corner of my eye, I saw Alec and Jane return having just took care of the ruffians. But then all of a sudden my body locked instinctively, as did Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle – without crushing the girl – Jane and Alec came to me immediately, and then emerging from the darkness were two familiar faces.

It was Edward and Bella.

"Edward, Bella, what are doing here?" asked Carlisle.

Continuing their stride; hand in hand. "Esme was getting worried." Spoke Bella.

"Well as you can see, we're handling ourselves just fine." Laughed Emmett.

The young couple took once glance at the woman and I knew Edward realised who she was.

"Well, you certainly found her much quicker than I expected." Commented Edward.

I brushed my hand across my lips and stopped breathing altogether, "Oh, no." Came Edward.

Grabbing his arm, I saw my eyes were blacker than the night. Carlisle saw the state of my condition.

"Oh dear, Edward, Jasper, Emmett; get Aro out of here, while I take Sonja home."

The boys nodded, helping me walk away from the girl; all through my mind ideas just infested my thoughts of how to kill her and to just sample the taste of her blood – it came to the point where young Emmett and Jasper had to almost hold my arms just to make sure that I wouldn't turn and run in the opposite direction.

Even when we entered the national park, by now Carlisle had caught up with us and still the scent on his clothes was so clear; briefly I took Carlisle's hand as we walked, observing through his memories. I watched Carlisle place her in a bed and pulled the quilt over her body; just looking down over her while he brushed the hair out of her eyes, I felt slightly odd – like a small string of attachment began to form.

When we reached the Cullen's house, Jane and Alec stood beside me as I placed myself down on the lounge; Carlisle was keeping a close watch over me, and kind enough to offer me a cup of human blood from his reserves to steady my thirst. Thinking of how inviting the girl's scent was, never having experienced something like this before, I believed that I had now met my singer – the one who's blood would tempted me far greater than anyone else – it only ever happens to a vampire ones or twice, sometimes thrice, in his or hers own eternity.

And yet I felt the need to protect her – to my understanding she was _the_ one who was going to carry my child into this world... and so I felt I had no choice but to protected her.

"It's hard isn't it?" came Edward's voice. A smirk came to my face as I looked at him. "The harder you try to keep her alive; the harder it will be to destroy her."

Nodding in understanding I looked down once again. "It's just such a waste." I finished the last sip of human blood, "Well, this will only make things a little more than _potentially_ problematic, will it not?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Indeed," agreed Edward, the only one who would understand my situation. "It was hard enough when my Bella was human, but her scent was not as strong as it used to be. And you feed on humans regularly; normally one would not stand out from the rest, so I could only imagine that you would be even more tempted than I ever was."

I sighed heavily, "Carlisle, is there hope for me at all?" I asked.

He took a few steps forward towards me, "Well, the only thing we can do is help you control your thirst; and hope that, in time, everything will turn out for the best."

And so it was – ever since that night when we rescued the young woman – Carlisle was kind enough to keep a close eye on her while Jane, Alec and myself began mastering the control over our thirst; and I never realised what degree of strength in restraint the Cullens put themselves under each and every day.


	8. Chapter 8: The Test

**Chapter 8**

**The Test**

Three weeks had passed, occasionally we ventured out into Seattle; keeping within Sonja's range, at a distance so she would be safe, but at the same time was so I could get used to the strength of her overpowering aroma – which in my personal opinion was not getting any easier. Over such time our eyes began to form into a mesmerising bloodstained-amber; and I found it strangely beautiful. We began testing our resistance around the Cullen's pet shape-shifter, Jacob. Even with the aroma of his blood it was quiet easy to resist as it was nearly over masked by his wet-dog scent, which made it almost impossible to even be close to him; but there was a disturbing comfort as the more time we spent around the shape-shifters, the easier it was becoming to be around them.

But then came the day and challenge of being in the presences of Renesmee – something I don't think even Edward was yet comfortable with –Yes, under my regular diet I managed to resist her but the circumstances were severely different. But since I had gone for so long without the taste of human blood; my hunger was now more severe, more savage, and I now craved for it even more desperately.

As Alec, Jane, and I were waiting outside, I paced back and forth feeling a little nervous; never in the short time that I'd known Renesmee did I ever wish to harm her, nor could I ever forgive myself if I did. Rustling hovered in the house as they prepared themselves, the shape-shifter was hard-heartedly sent outside – after all it would not be a test if it was purposely made easy for us – Carlisle's face then came to the glass nodding to signal us in; breathing in slowly, I glided up the steps with the twins flanking me.

Carlisle opened the door with an encouraging face. "No need to rush, Aro. Just take it slow and easy."

I nodded evenly as I turn towards the Cullens and Jacob; Bella and Edward were standing almost moulded together with the child in between them. As I edged forward the aura of blood was not as overwhelming as I thought, for her blood was equally matched by the power of her natural fragrance; but it was well masked by the shape-shifter's own aroma. Extremely slowly Bella and Edward edged through the crowd with Jacob guarding in front of them as an extra precaution.

Carlisle opened the door with an encouraging face. "No need to rush, Aro. Just take it slow and easy."

I nodded evenly as I turn towards the Cullens and Jacob; Bella and Edward were standing almost moulded together with the child in between them. As I edged forward the aura of blood was not as overwhelming as I thought, for her blood was equally matched by the power of her natural fragrance; but it was almost completely masked by the background smell of the shape-shifter's own aroma. Extremely slowly Bella and Edward edged through the crowd with fair Rosalie guarding in front of them as an extra precaution.

"Stand aside, Rosalie." Assured Carlisle, though the girl did not seem assured by his words.

"Rose." Said Edward, firmly. "It's alright."

"I'm not comfortable with this. I don't trust him," Dear Rosalie's eyes never left me, even as Carlisle tried to correct her for her distrust.

"Rosalie."

"It's too soon!" she spat.

"Don't worry, Rosalie; I can read his mind. I'll know." Replied Edward,

I smiled, and remarked. "And how convenient it is too."

The darling rose snuffed and very reluctantly moved aside; Bella looked at Edward for support, while Renesmee's eyes never parted from mine, as she looked at me with both interest and fear. Sweet Edward took his daughter and carefully gave her to me; the child, even though she was only six months old, appeared beyond her age – about nearly four years older, possibly older by months in a human rate. But I smiled at the child encouragingly and she managed to reply a shy smirk behind her hand; I lowered her down to Jane and Alec, with Bella leaning forward very slightly. The entire crowd took a step forward sharply when I rested my lips upon her hair and took in a deep breath.

I sighed with such relief; the smell was so soothing, and did in fact help. "So calming… and so deliciously comforting." I commented.

Renesmee raised her head and placed her left hand to my cheek; inside my head she planted memories of our last coming, through her thoughts I saw just how intrigued and how afraid she was of me.

"Are you still going to take me away from my family?" she asked in her frightened wind chime voice.

A genuine child-like smile stretched across my lips as I gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "No, my dearest heart; not ever." Then, I could not help myself; as I lightly kissed her forehead.

Carlisle and Esme's faces lit up with happiness; and every other being sighed in relief as their defences slightly dropped.

Until Jane then asked, "If I may, Master?"

Bella stiffened in her defence as I passed the child to Jane. Jane took her firmly in her arms just like an older sister, though her face remained serious; Alec came to her side and stroked Renesmee's head but Bella, finally felt comfortable, when she quickly got her daughter back into her own hands.

"I think that went well." Sighed Carlisle, as he shook my hand and congratulated me. "You did it, Aro. You did it."

I turned to the twins. "Alec, Jane, I am so proud of both of you."

"Master," Replied Alec, with a bow of his head; while Jane grinned at her self-confidence.

But then something terribly unexpected happened when we all heard a vehicle pull into the drive way.

Dear Bella then shrieked under her breath. "_Charlie!_"

Carlisle grabbed my arm. "Quickly, get behind us."

The three of us hurried to the back of the room, Jane and Alec stood on either side of me with Jasper and Emmett standing quite close to us but within a comfortable range; we each took in as much clean oxygen as possible as Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello, Charlie." he welcomed.

"Hi Carlisle," he replied with Jacob sprinting in behind him, "Edward, Bella." Charlie nodded.

"Grandpa!" cheerfully gurgled Renesmee, much like a child her own age, as I saw that she was purposely hobbling into her grandfather's arms.

"Nessie!" The man fondly spun her above his head but then his eyes found us amongst the Cullens. "Oh I didn't realise you guys had company."

"That's alright, Charlie. You know you're always still welcomed here regardless," assured Carlisle, and then he turned to us. "This is an old friend of mine, Aro Voltago, and these are his twin children, Alec and Jane. They've just arrived here from their residence in Italy."

Judging from Carlisle's face, as well as everyone else's; I could tell that he had just invented his alibi only momentarily ago.

But I smiled kindly and bowed my head with acknowledgment to the human. "How do you do, Chief Swan?" I greeted.

"Italy huh? So are you a doctor there, too?" Charlie asked drolly.

Nearly all faces turned to me in an odd, anxious way; wondering what my reply was going to be but it only took moments to conjure up my response.

"No. I am a care-taker of the palace of Volterra, for I am the only remaining heir of the last king of Italy; but I am also a private collector." I panicked a little as I had used up a bit of my oxygen supply but looking at the response on Charlie's face, I could not help but be slightly amused as I felt that my feathery voice might have startled him a bit.

"Wow, Italian royalty, huh? _And_ a collector, what do you collect?" he asked.

Placing my hands on Alec and Jane's shoulder, I replied, "I collect priceless treasures." My eyes immediately darted over to Edward's stare and my mind began to plead. _"Edward,_ _as proud as I am with Jane and Alec's restraint, as well as my own; I fear I cannot endure this much longer."_

Instantly Edward went to Carlisle's side and whispered in his ear too quietly for human ears to hear, Carlisle then nodded.

"Um, Charlie if you want to stay with Bella and Renesmee; Aro and I were just going to go for a walk in the woods – we haven't seen each other for a while and we were just going to catch up."

Charlie nodded, and I gestured to my 'children' to head for the door; Alec took three steps ahead of us as I lightly clutched onto Jane's hand, and then Carlisle escorted us out the door.

"It was very nice to make your acquaintance, Charlie. Renesmee, my sweetling, you behave now."

When we were out of sight, we heisted into the woods to hunt, though Carlisle was most fearfully pleased with us.

"That was a bit too close for comfort." Pressed Carlisle; but he and I managed to get a few laughs out of our little charade.

"Old friend?" I chuckled to Carlisle.

He smiled. "Well what of your side of the story – Prince Aro Voltago." He mocked kindly.

We enjoyed ourselves for a while as we hunted; I still found the taste of animal blood to be disgusting but what was important was that the three of us had proven we were capable of restraining ourselves. Even though, as we had just witnessed, that in our absence of drinking human blood; it only made it more tempting for us to be in the presence of a human – but now had come the hardest part of the journey.


	9. Chapter 9: Seduction

**Chapter 9**

**Seduction**

Carlisle told me of what he had observed from watching over the girl; her schedule, her habits, etc. One in particular was that she adored going to a fashionable club almost every Saturday evening. I felt so nervous even though I felt it would be the perfect place to gain her trust; Carlisle was convinced that I could restrain myself but I asked him to accompany me just as a precaution.

That Saturday night as we ventured out of the house, dressed in best to impress, and I felt slightly reassured as I made some last minute adjustments to my hair and necklace; when I gazed at my reflection I saw that my eyes were now a fabulous dark rich amber, but still not the pure liquid topaz of Carlisle's eyes.

I had convinced Jane and Alec to stay at the Cullen residence as Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett came with me for encouragement as we went forth into Seattle. We followed the girl, who was dressed in a beautiful knee-length beige gown, to the top floor of a building where we came to a large white classy room; half hidden in dimmed light, couples and groups exchanged conversation at the bar – with a backlit wall of glass bottles – and three steps led down to the dance floor where dozens of young bodies mingled rather crowdedly to modern music.

I cringed to myself. "Oh my goodness, I am far in over my head."

We sat down half consumed in the shadows of the far corner lounge suite and waited for the opportune moment; we only had to wait three quarts of the hour, as I watched her being entertained. For a human, I could not help but notice just how beautiful she was; and I found it amusing as the young men tried to subdue her but each and every one was disregarded.

Until she sat down at the bar alongside a few friends, it was then that she turned and noticed me; her consuming brown eyes widened at the sight of me – Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and grinned supportively. I chuckled a smiled, and rose from my chair; waltzing over to her, I also kept a watch on a small group of dashing young males behind her, eyeing my movement.

"Oh my god, I remember you. I've seen you around every now and again; you were the one that saved me a few weeks ago from those guys." Her voice uncovered the secret that she was pleased to see me. "Please forgive me, what was your name again?"

I offered my hand, she went to shake it but I raised her hand to my lips. "Aro." I whispered as I kissed her hand.

Her heart beat stopped for one eighth of a second longer than usual, she smiled and fluttered her curved lashes, while her friends giggled like young children.

"And if my memory serves me right you are..."

"Sonja."

"_Sonja._" I nodded, trying to sound as if I _wasn't _stalking her. Then I took notice of a ring on her right hand, a golden band with an impressive red ruby, "Such a beautiful ring. Italian gold, and the ruby appears to be genuine, it is not?"

"It is actually, thank you – it's a family heirloom. Well, I suppose I never really had the chance to thank you properly, so... thank you," she smiled.

"No, not at all, the pleasure's all mine; but please, might I be so bold as to treat you and your gorgeous young friends for a drink?" I asked.

She turned to her friends; each and every one of them gave smiles, nodes, and gestures of approval.

"Uh, thank you, that's… that's really generous of you. And maybe your lonely friends would like to join us." She replied blissfully.

I looked back over her shoulder to the group of young lads; all their faces went glum, and a few sneered as I winked and mockingly raised my right brow to them.

As the night progressed I bought the ladies drinks, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were deeply amused when she took my hand and led me down to the dance floor; her friends still gave giggles and laughs of encouragement and Emmett just plainly laughed – Edward dashed off and then the music changed, becoming more sway and jazz. I twirled Sonja under my arm; she sighed breathlessly as my cold hand came to her hip and held her close as the dance begun. I found this rather diverting – having a bit of fun first before taking the prey. Such a shame it was all for not.

"Well I must say, Aro, I am impressed. Normally when guys try to hit on me it's the same thing over and over but you… you're really old-fashioned."

I chuckled and replied, "Well, I simply find old-fashioned elegance a bit more flattering than the commonness of today's culture."

"And it's not just that, I mean, I don't wish to be rude but, even for a man your age… you're so handsome, and, this might sound strange, but in a way – you're sort of beautiful."

"Thank you, Sonja." My cheek brushed against hers as I came to her ear. "Though hardly not as luminous as you are, my dear."Only a quarter of my heart went into the compliment, for I could never full heartedly flatter another woman other than my wife.

My left hand let go of hers, gently cupping her jaw and brought her face up to mind; consuming the warmth of her lips in a binding kiss that I knew that I had earned her trust. I shivered ever so slightly, an itch caught me throat as her scent began to make me thirsty; but it was a little annoying having to listen to her past thoughts when I was trying so hard to concentrate on other things – such as trying not to decapitate her to sustain my hunger. But as our lips parted, we smiled to the background noises of congratulation cheers by Emmett and Sonja's companions.

* * *

After the dance I took her home but now came the hardest part of it; as she invited me to stay the night. I was a little reluctantly but, politely I agreed; I had to focus on this point as now all my hard work had come down to this crucial moment.

"I'll be right back." She purred as her words licked my ear.

Removing my jacket, I made myself comfortable on the bed; my hands were clutching onto my pants as the painful itching in my throat was still proving to be a heightening inconvenient – in Sonja's absence all I could seem to think about was how, for the life of me, I could not understand how Edward managed this with fragile Bella.

When Sonja returned she unlaced her night gown, revealing she was wearing not but black lingerie; Sonja then placed her legs on either side of me as she sat down on my lap, with her hips swaying rather hypnotically. I heavily swallowed the excess venom in my mouth as she removed my shirt; my fingers were firmly feeling around her bodice, blinded by pain as she ran her fingers through my hair and my forehead clutching onto her heartbeat pulsating hard between her breasts.

It was driving me to the point of madness; hearing her thoughts while she was trying to satisfy my pleasure, as well as trying to concentrate on the business at hand and striving to restrain my raging urge to kill her.

I forced her down onto the bed as all clothing was removed; constricted one another in each other's arms, and the silk sheets of the bed. Sonja's mouth-watering, orgasmic, breath swam down my throat as are lips moulded together; I groaned in pain as her scent was feeding the beast within me, which only seemed to provoke her. I truly felt that I got a little carried away when the entire bedroom was nearly shaking, but could not help myself, she was just so encouraging – but still just not quite as arousing as my wife. As pleasurable as everything was, I was little worried when I bit down on the pillow only millimetres away from neck; and so I tried to take things slower, as I was beginning to hear the beams of the bed frame chip beneath us.

The next morning as we laid nestled together in the dark; I started looking around at some of the damage I had done to the bed – there were a few broken wooden bars on the bed head and a few tears in the sheets – but still it was mercifully nothing compared to what could have happened. Slowly then Sonja stretched in my arms and I saw long bruises all over her body caused by my fingers.

She sighed heavily and kissed my chest, "Oh, Aro, what a wild ride? You're so aggressive; defiantly the best I've ever had."

As we got out of bed, Sonja made breakfast for herself as I declined her offer; as I watched her eat, she looked at me... and noticed something.

"Are you feeling alright, Sweetheart?" she asked, I tried to look relaxed but it was just impossible at this point; she then looked very concerned. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sonja, my dear; I'm fine."

Sonja then came to my side and felt my forehead, "You're still so cold, and your skin looks pale – well more sickly than usual – and your eyes... looks like you didn't get any sleep last night, and the colour of your eyes are _black_."

I looked away attempting to draw attention away from my eyes, "Well, that's a little surprising considering how well and hard you courted me last night." I encouraged.

Sonja grinned at the compliment and then she lean forward and kissed me passionately; but my body tensed completely and Sonja was now worried. I tried to make my farewell brief, promising to visit her soon, as I escaped back into the national park.


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Chapter 10**

**Understanding**

I ravenously hunted as much as I could; but it mattered not how many animals I killed, "I cannot take it anymore!" I had to have human blood now.

My situation was critical and it drew me to find three lone humans hitchhiking in the woods, and not one drop of blood was shown mercy; as their succulent blood drizzled down my oesophagus it made the previous night almost seem like a kiss – I could feel my senses sharpen, the savagery was appeased, but then I stopped, for beyond in the distance I saw Carlisle and Jasper watching over me. And I sighed heavily because I could see the truth in Carlisle's eyes that I had failed him.

After we finally made it back to the Cullen's residence; I apologised for the second time for the shameful incident in the woods.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry; I could not help myself, my act was one of desperation."

Carlisle nodded his head but he did not smile, "It's alright, Aro; perhaps it was my fault, maybe it was a bit too much to ask of you, especially in such a short period of time. But at least you managed to court the young woman successfully, and that's the main thing." He replied.

From the house I saw running towards us were the twins, they greeted me and found relief in my safe return; I too sighed in relief for at last the hardest part was over and done with. Only there was one thing that I was still curious about – Alice's vision had taken place of the woman and I courting in a field – but we courted in her home... the vision had been wrong. So I asked dear Alice directly about this; was her uncanny gift floored?

Alice replied, "My visions aren't always certain, they're subjective; if a decision changes leading towards the event then the vision changes."

Now I fully understood her extraordinary gift; a decision I made must have changed what had happened.

But over the next week I visited dear Sonja often – only one night she had actually convinced me to court her once again, and this time it was just as challenging as the last – and as to my hope's desire a small bulge started to form just under her stomach. My concerns for the mortal had changed instantly, for my main regard was now for the child forming inside her.

* * *

It almost seemed to frighten Carlisle to watch Sonja grow and even suffer; I had to admit to myself, I felt _some_ sympathy for her but she was the host of my child and nothing more to me now. Only half a week after Sonja's impregnation that we had to bring her to the Cullen house; setting a place for her in the lounge room, she lay whimpering on the small low bed.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she cried, clutching her hands around the bulge.

Carlisle knelt down beside her and took hold of her hand. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family; now please you must understand, if you have any questions we will be glad to answer but I'm afraid that you won't be able to grasp things at first. But the first thing you should know is that we are-"

Carlisle flinched in pain, I then looked to my left, "Ah, ah, ah, Jane! Stop. Enough."

She looked at me and Carlisle's suffering ceased; I placed my hand on her shoulder to insure Jane that I was fine with the knowledge of Sonja knowing the existence of our kind – after all our secret would not be in the open for long.

I came down to Sonja's side. "Sonja, my dear; we are vampires…"

She looked at me, confused. "What?"

Sonja looked into my eyes, which were now a dark golden red. "I am a vampire, Sonja." I breathed, "It is why, to you, my skin is stone cold; why the tone of my eyes and my skin change dramatically... and it is why _you_ are now carrying our child."

"What? You're lying! You're crazy! You're all insane!" she screamed.

I took hold of Sonja's free hand, though she tried her best to fight against me but my grip was too firm; quickly she stopped resisting and clutched onto my shirt as she buried her face in my chest, comforting her until she became calm.

"Sonja, you have to understand that the rapid growth of the foetus is the result of a child – one of such inside you – that is half vampire." I explained,

"But I don't understand why you chose me for this." She pleaded.

I explained to her calmly, "Because female vampires are incapable of baring children and so I needed a mortal host to carry my child."

"So what's gonna happen to me?" she asked with tears in her eyes but somehow she knew the answer.

"I'm afraid that upon giving birth to the child – you will die."

The girl wept heavily into my chest, and truly, I did deeply sympathised with her; but it was the child that was the object of my desire, and I was determined to do anything to ensure the child's survival – if not for the child, out of my pity for her, I would've had Carlisle intoxicated her blood with his venom.

Days past and I could already see the deterioration of Sonja's good health; shadows began to form under her eyes, and her skin had lost its natural glow. She had many questions to ask us, most of which I was happy to answer myself, but there were some questions that were either better left to Carlisle or better not be answered at all. I confessed, I was well surprised of how calmly she was handling the utter bizarreness that this must have been for her, but under the pressure Sonja was enduring; she must have just came to terms and accepted everything that was going on around her – though what still frightened her more than anything was the rapid growth and strength of the foetus within her.

Every time I touched her skin I could see that she despised the child; wishing that she could just somehow destroy it, and yet there was something about it that she cared for – she feared but loved the child that was killing her. Surprisingly Jane was becoming a little attached to the growing child, though not as protective as the fair Rosalie; who passionately desired to protect it from everyone else... especially me.

This was the first hybrid pregnancy I had ever witnessed for myself firsthand and I was _trying_ to understand it, but the more I studied the more I merely concerned myself with was Sonja's failing condition; becoming so weak from the lack of nutrients in her body, but as Edward explained to me that the unborn infant was in fact killing her by absorbing the nutrients out of her body far quicker than she could produce – I began to worry for that meant that the baby was getting weaker too.

But perhaps that was Sonja's plan all along; since she could not physically kill it herself.

Carlisle then came into the room and handed Sonja a white plastic cup, I inhaled deeply and the sweet aroma was too alluring to be second guessed; I sat down beside her, but Sonja would not drink.

"No! No, I won't!"

"Sonja, this is the only way both you and the baby can get the nutrients you need." Pleaded Carlisle.

But Sonja just shook her head and refused, though as the day progressed, at times when I was not with her, I was informed that Sonja had indeed been suckling at the blood; but it was not enough to sustain both of them.

* * *

The child was now two weeks, still growing, and draining her dry. But Bella then decided to show Renesmee how she was brought into the world; Renesmee had been kept away from the spectacle a few days after it became serious, so neither Sonja nor Renesmee had met, but perhaps this was my last hope for Sonja to start feeding the baby well.

As I stood by the glass window, Bella escorted Renemsee into the living room to meet Sonja; I saw Sonja's attention was instantly caught by the immense beauty the child bestowed, as she came to Sonja's side, Renesmee smiled to her.

"This is what your child could look like, Sonja." Said Bella,

She looked at her, "You went through this?"

Sweet Bella nodded, "Well, my situation was a little more difficult; at the time we didn't know such a thing was possible – but I tried everything I could to keep myself and the baby alive, because I knew I was strong enough... and the results were more than worth it." Bella then took her daughter in her arms, "But this is what you could have, Sonja, if you try."

On the lounge beside her, I picked up the cup and offered it to Sonja; witnessing the plea was in my eyes, I think she finally understood why I choose her for this wonderful opportunity.

"This is what you wanted. To have a child like that," Sonja looked down guiltily, "I thought you were trying to breed a demon in me; but now I see that it is something good and pure."

Sonja looked at Renesmee one last time and then gently she took the blood from my hands, and then to my relief she began to un-quenchly drink.

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled.

The baby had now won its mother over; though she had come to terms that she was more than likely going to die – but began to feel a false hope knowing that Bella had survived it – Sonja had begun to feel that there was something worth fighting for... to succeed the life of our unborn child, though I knew that she was doing this for herself, and not for me.

But as I watched her drink I was so intrigued – how extraordinary it was to watch her feed upon human blood and to sustain not only herself but the child as well – it was very peculiar as I had never before observe a human drink blood almost like one of our kind.


	11. Chapter 11: Childbirth

**Chapter 11**

**Childbirth**

At the hardship that I had watched Sonja endure, at this point I thought nothing could surprise me more but still the situation did; as then came the day, in the early month of April, that I never thought anything like it could ever be possible.

"Aro, come here." Said Edward,

I sat down beside him in front of Sonja, Edward then held my hand; I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me but then I realised that there was an extra voice – a voice that had no body – until I looked down at Sonja.

"Oh my goodness." I purred excitedly, bringing my fingers to my lips.

Sonja asked, "What?"

I explained. "I can hear its thoughts!"

"Really?" She replied, so startled. "What's she thinking?"

I grinned, "_She_?"

"Well, ever seeing R-Renesmee, was it?" trying to get the pronunciation correct, "Now all I see, when I picture the baby, is little girl."

"Very well then, our precious little girl."

I then let go of Edward's hand, lifted Sonja's shirt and she flinched as I placed both of my cold palms on her stomach; like reading two minds simultaneously, I managed to break through Sonja's more potent thoughts and then I could plainly hear all the thoughts of the infant.

My eyes opened wide. "It loves you, Sonja. It loves you so much." I answered. "Hmmm, and it loves me too – it loves the sound of my voice." I smiled.

Sonja smiled back at me, agreeingly. The child was not yet even born and I already felt that I was having a conversation with it; I had never felt so excited of our current situation.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" asked Sonja, placing her hands on my own.

"I'm afraid I cannot say." My hands massaged Sonja's stomach, as the baby enjoyed it, so did Sonja; but then I heard the foetus speak to Sonja, directly.

She jolted, "It said 'I'm sorry, Mother.' T-the baby, the baby just spoke to me." Her voice was shaken to hear the mind of our child, and she giggled hysterically.

"Indeed, it did," though I was a little confused. "As if it 'projected_'_ it's thoughts into your mind."

I still smiled so hard, I was so happy, the baby gifts had such potential already, and Sonja for once smiled in complete admiration of the child; forgetting just how close she was to death and broke through her fear of the infant. But this created a little bit of a problem for me, for now I felt that I _had_ to save Sonja from her gruesome fate; for the sake of the child who loved her so much.

"Oh my dear, little child." I crooned, leaning down and kissing Sonja's stomach.

Continuing the connection, I smiled and listened to the child's mind giggle at the sound of my voice; and now I finally understood what and why Bella and Edward went through such lengths to save their little Renesmee, and everything that they fought for against us.

Both Jane and Alec were not a custom to seeing me in such an affectionate manner but I sat down beside her and held Sonja in my arms; for hours I gently rocked back and forth to comfort her and my child. The entire time, my eyes were nearly black from thirst, Sonja's blood still sang loud and strong to me but never the less I fought against every fibre of my body; Carlisle, and even sweet Esme, were beginning to worry about me as I was literally starving myself by the hour, but even the stored human blood could only just satisfy my instinctual desire – how I longed to just even have a taste of Sonja's blood.

But still for days, as Sonja slept, I listened to her dream – almost constantly about the first night we shared together but far more commonly her dreams were about what the baby would look like. Even enduring the pain as the baby kicked and stirred inside of her; the picture of our daughter was always the same – an adorable little girl in a blood-red dress, with straight black hair, and dark brown eyes.

And if that were the case, if _our_ child were to be a daughter; I would honourably name her in dedication of her human mother.

But then one day as I was crooning the infant and its host, Rosalie handed Sonja her second cup of blood; poor Sonja was now almost skeleton, no matter how much blood she drank, I was nearly counting down the seconds – the birth was estimated to be on this very day and everyone was so nervous. Little Renesmee was sitting by Sonja, giving her inspiration of what our daughter would be; but dear Rosalie kindly took our mind of things as she asked Sonja about considered names for the baby.

"What girl names have you considered?" she asked,

Sonja smiled, "There probably stupid but I was kinda going through classic vampire names and I was thinking Camilla or Wilhelmina."

There were some defendant agreements about those names, particularly Renesmee, "You're not gonna name it Dracula, if it's a boy are you?" chuckled Emmett."

"No, actually I was thinking of Aaron." Sonja replied.

"That's not very vampiric."

"But it has 'Aro' in it." She smiled, as her eyes turned to me and I felt utterly touched.

Carlisle then acknowledged me, "What about you, Aro; what names have you considered?" he asked.

"Well, if it is a daughter I've strongly thought naming her after her mother," Sonja grinned but everyone understood why I chose the namesake, "But I've also considered about calling her Didyme."

Sonja looked at me strangely, "Didyme? That's different, where'd you get Didyme?"

I hesitated for moment, and inhaled slowly "She was my sister."

Her eyes widened sympathetically but then suddenly I heard something break, Sonja gasped and then she screamed; Carlisle rushed to her side, picked her up and hastened Sonja outside and set her down on the lawn.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" I asked,

"She's giving birth!" calmly yelled Carlisle.

"Esme, go take Nessie to Jacob; and keep her at home." Said Edward, Esme did so and the rest of the family encircled Sonja.

"Aro! ARGH!" she hollered, pulling the ruby ring off her finger and gave it to me, "Give this... ARGH!... TO _OUR CHILD!_"

I heard flesh tearing from the inside until her pelvis broke; she wrenched one final horrendous scream until her body then ruptured, her stomach split open – and I could not resist any longer.

I heard Edward yell. "ARO NO!"

I lunged forward but my path was broken by Emmett, he threw me twenty feet away but now completely drawn by ravenous hunger I ran as fast as I could, though Emmett managed to pin me to the ground only centimetres away from the girl. I clawed at the ground, snarling and hissing, trying to escape from Emmett's grip but Jasper had grabbed my other arm; and then the twins gave into their instincts and advanced on the dying woman, but thankfully were too stopped by the other Cullens.

With Jasper and Emmett's hands succeeding in holding me back as I watched the woman drown in her own blood as the small child ripped through her stomach, Alec was being restrained by Alice and Edward while Jane was tied by Bella and Rosalie – Carlisle was by Sonja's side to help deliver the baby. My thirst had never raged on for so long, my throat began to feel it was ripping from dehydration; but once Carlisle took the baby inside, as much as I wanted to I couldn't – for the sake of the child.

"EDWARD SAVE HER!" I cried. "EDWARD SAVE SONJA!"


	12. Chapter 12: An Intriguing Infant

**Chapter 12**

**An Intriguing Infant**

Esme had returned to help the others pull Jane, Alec and I away from the body. In the Olympic National Park, about half an hour later, we still were under the restraint of the Cullens; I saw Jane and Alec's eyes black with hunger but then finally Edward came to us, but neither Sonja nor the child were with him – and the expression on young Edward's face was not at all encouraging.

"Where's Sonja?" I asked, "Where's the baby?"

"Aro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I couldn't save her; her heart gave out and there was nothing even Carlisle could do."

I lowered my head, looking down at the red ruby ring in my right hand, "My poor child," the one thing Sonja had left that loved her so much... and I failed both of them.

As I slipped the ring onto the third finger of my right hand; Edward then revealed a container filled with blood.

"Waste not..." He said.

Edward then threw the container and I drank and savoured, finally tasting my singers blood; it was the most delicious, appeasing, and most succulent blood I had ever devoured.

"And the baby, its inside but your far too thirsty to see it," added Edward, "You have to hunt first or you might very well kill it."

So Edward, his wife, and brothers joined us on the hunt, as Esme returned to the house to see to things; so we wouldn't accidentally harm any humans of their importance, we travelled north of Forks and passed the Canadian border because of the treaty the Cullens made with the shape-shifter packs. It took more humans than expected to quench our thirst but we had to stop, I could only imagine the look on Carlisle's face if he saw me behaving like an animal; but I wanted to be ready, I wanted to be fully satisfied so I would not be tempted when my child was in my presence.

* * *

We returned to the Cullen residence, and I felt clouded by Sonja's death but by a miracle her sacrifice was not in vain; swiftly striding across the field, the little angle, Renesmee, came running into her father's arms. It was absolutely adorable when she placed her hands on his cheeks – sharing their thoughts with one another.

"Yes, Nessie, he's very special; he is just like you." Said Edward to his dear child,

But my eyes gazed upon Edward for in his conversation I took notice that he used the key word _'he'_… had I been blessed with a son?

Edward heard my thoughts as he turned to me. "Yes, Aro, it's a boy."

"_My boy_…" I never would have thought that I would be this happy to be a father, at last.

Aside from Edward and Bella, the rest of the Cullens rushed into the house; Jane and Alec remained at my arms, and out of the corner of my eye I saw darling Renesmee trying to reach forward to touch me – I half turned to her but then her father stopped her from making the contact.

"No, Nessie. Not this time, it's a surprise." The gorgeous smile on her face widened, obviously the child wanted to show me my son through her thoughts.

We reached the front door, I felt Jane's hand come to mine briefly before taking hold of my arm – she was actually rather nervous herself – I was glad she was, telling me that she cared for the safety of the child; though I'm sure her face told everyone differently. I now understood why everyone had rushed into the house, preparing should the unfortunate happen; this only made me more anxious as I could hear the fast heartbeats coming from the other side of the door.

Finally I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with pine-scented air, noticing two large wolves wading in the underbrush; as we stepped forth into the room.

All the Cullens and the shape-shifter were present in the room, Edward placed his angel down on the ground and she then excitedly ran to her pet shape-shifter; Jacob smiled fondly as he scooped her up in his massive arms. The crowd stood in an uneven line as Edward and Bella joined it, through them I saw standing at the back furthest away from me was Carlisle's most beautiful daughter, Rosalie, and in her arms – very protectively bundled in a soft grey blanket was the baby boy… _my_ baby boy.

Standing beside her was Alice, her eyes waited impatiently as if she had trouble seeing; to her left was Carlisle and Esme, standing in front of Rosalie was Jasper – glaring at me with golden eyes blazing with anticipation – and finally there was Emmett. The shape-shifter stood to the outside of the half circle, close to Emmett, smelling just as appalling as the last I saw him; but my eyes focus completely on the child, I took a small breath in and the taste, breaking through all other scents and smells, was astoundingly, nearly impossibly, beautiful – it was like nothing I had ever smelt in my entire existence.

The aroma was a combination of forget-me-nots, lilacs, citrus and nightshade; but the smell of his natural fragrance was equally matched by the scent of his singing blood. My son's blood was also a singer. As I got used to the fragrance it almost over powered the scent of his blood and the boy's heart rate was like that of a butterfly's wing beat.

"Son." I said to the child. The newborn-boy looked up at me through Rosalie's blond hair.

The child had pale peach skin, short but wispy dark brown hair – the colour was just like his mother's – and his eyes were large and golden brown; though not the bright liquid Topaz of the Cullens but rich golden brown human eyes. They did not look anything like his biological mother's so maybe... maybe they were _mine_.

I had been a vampire for so long that I had forgotten what I looked like as a human. The little boy tried to raise his head but Rosalie's hand came down as she leaned away, I took two steps too fast and every being in the room leaned forward; each one baring their glistening teeth, Renesmee – now frightened – released herself from the shape-shifter's clutches and fled behind her mother.

"Come now, Aro is behaving very well. I think it's time; Rose, pass him forward." Said Carlisle.

But Rosalie's firm hands only tightened in their grip; though after a moment she slowly walked forward and unwillingly handing him to Esme – I took in another small breath – both tastes had amplified, but Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. His hand gave me great confidence in my strength; gradually, I took a few more small breaths to familiarise myself with the smell, already I could feel the boy's soothingly warm body temperature, though it was not extremely as an open fire as the shape-shifter's, and at last Esme handed the delicate child to me.

I took him firmly in my arms, being ever so careful not to drop him; the boy appeared so delicate and yet so strong, his face and body looked far more mature than a new born baby – perhaps a two week old – and then the infant smiled at me, revealing a row of sharp white teeth. Something then inside of me was shaken; something so powerful it sealed the hole in my chest – it had been such a long time since the last I felt so complete – my gaze shared between Jane and Alec's, as soft smiles came to their faces.

I grinned widely. "My boy,"

My lips then came down and kissed his forehead, and thoughts were being exchanged… only they were not only the boy's thoughts. From the boy I saw some of Esme's thoughts, and then Rosalie's, then thoughts from Renesmee and even the shape-shifter, Jacob, and then finally mine. After my thoughts had past I removed my lips from the boy's forehead.

"It seems that your son can read minds like we can, very affectively and even more efficiently." Grinned Edward, "From what I've seen he can search through our immediate thoughts from a distance, like me; but, from that distance, he can also search through past memories, just like you..." He explained.

My eyes met the child's once more and his soothing warm hand touched my cheek.

"_Father_." Came a little voice.

I was astonished.

"And, much like Renesmee, upon physical contact he can project the thoughts he has seen into our minds but also he can extend his mental voice." added Edward. "That's how Sonja heard his voice inside her head, because they were under physical contact."

"Remarkable. Isn't that wonderful. Absolutely astounding." my gaze returned to the boy. "Your gifts will make for a powerful little immortal – and a fine addition to the Volturi."

Then a sense of dismay appeared in the eyes of those surrounding me.

Then the fair Rosalie spoke her mind. "How could you? He's just a little baby!"

"Rose, calm down." said Emmett.

She crossed her arms in frustration and stamped her foot down in blinding anger. My son began to cry, and I not knowing what to do, Esme smiled and took him off my hands, and in the split second our hands touched I could see she was going off to feed him.

"You must remember that your son is half human, so he is quite capable of living off human food but, like Renesmee, he too prefers to drink human blood." Carlisle's voice explained. "Come."

It was difficult to avert my gaze with the baby still in the room but once Esme took him into the kitchen I followed my old friend into the living room; both Rosalie and Alice pursued after Esme, while the rest joined us in the living room.

My fingertips brushed against my lips as my mind re-lived the entire moment perfectly. "He is truly beyond anything I ever thought possible."

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. Your son is quite unique; a little miracle, just like my granddaughter. And he already looks so much like you."

"Hmmm, and Sonja." I grieved.


	13. Chapter 13: Aro's Lullaby

**Chapter 13**

**Aro's Lullaby**

Darling Bella and little Renesmee came to accompany us, though both Bella and Jacob hardly left Renesmee's side.

Carlisle cleared his throat and sat down on the lounge beside me. "So what now, Aro?"

"What are you going to name him?" asked Bella, it was the first time in a while that she spoke to me directly.

"My dear, Isabella, I would not have the faintest idea of what to call him," I admitted. "In spite on the names we discussed before, my mind has been so concerned on first insuring my son's survival through the childbirth; that I had not yet decided on what to name him. Though we had been so fixed on it being a girl; but still none of those names would have been fit for such a beautiful miracle."

I saw a faint smile upon Bella's lip but then Carlisle suggested a name for my son.

"How about, Cleopas?" smiled Carlisle, "It means 'Glory of the Father'."

"What about Cerberus?" said Jacob,

I glared at him, though slightly impressed of how he knew what creature beared that name; as Alec and Jane hissed in my defence.

Edward grasped under his breath with annoyance, "_Jacob_."

Jane came to my side and suggested, "What about Cyrus? I know it is Latin for 'Like the Sun'."

"Which he and Nessie both appear like in sunlight." commented Bella.

I smiled, nodding my head, I did approve of her suggestion; in my memory it suited his face, but then I thought of the perfect name.

"I have it! Ambrogio – it is the Italian form of Ambrosius – which means 'Immortal'."

Dear Renesmee smiled, squeaking, as Esme, Rosalie and Alice returned with my son. The boy's eyes rested upon me, he then became restless and impatient, as Esme then placed him down on the floor; and already he began crawling towards me, the others seemed astonished of this feat. The little angel, Renesmee then jumped right to his side.

"Nessie, take it easy." Bella then came down to her daughter; Renesmee seemed ecstatically happy to be around my son.

"She finds him fascinating because they are the same." said Edward, after reading my thoughts once again.

I came down to my knees and opened my arms. "Come, my son. Come here, Ambrogio."

The infant smiled and crawled into my arms, curling his pale fingers through my jet black hair; and I could not help but smile, he was just _so_ beautiful.

"Ambrogio Cyrus Voltago..." Rubbing the tip of my nose against his own; my son giggled so adorably. "...Immortal like the Sun."

I held him for five minutes, and he then began to talk to me, projecting his voice into my mind; I was so entranced by his gifts and how mature his mental speech was.

"_Father, where's Mother?_" he asked. And like Renesmee's gift an image of the dying woman from Carlisle's point of view appeared in my mind; as well as a few of my past memories of her.

"_Mother sadly is not with us anymore, Ambrogio. Mother has gone to heaven, my dear. They all go to heaven._"

"_Will she be come back?_" He asked,

"_I am afraid that she won't be coming back… but don't be sorrow, my son; for you have a new mother, and she is very excited to meet you. Dear Mother has gone away but your new mother won't; I promise, she will stay with you always and make you happy._" I crooned,

My son smiled. "_I __love you, Father._"

Though everyone, a side Edward, would not have known of the conversation; and then I noticed that little Renesmee had not taken her eyes off of him ever since he came back into the room. So I held Ambrogio down to her so she could touch him, with Bella and Jacob watching _very_ closely; at first, Renesmee was reluctant – I imagined I was the reason for her hesitation – but after she touched my son, she became calm.

"Come, let's give Aro a few minutes alone with his son." Whispered Carlisle, though Renesmee was very put out to be away from attention of the newborn.

* * *

Moments passed and, although the Cullens were still in the house, I was left alone with my son; alone at last, I walked towards the glass window, bobbing the little bundle in my arms. Alec and Jane were genuinely smiling at the sight of the little boy in my arms, as my little miracle yawned so adorably; but I was also smiling for from out the corner of my eye I could see sweet Renesmee sitting on the stair from the kitchen, with her chin resting on her knees.

My son yawned again, and naturally grinning, I wondered on what to do next to help him sleep; but then, as if I had planned it, Edward had reached for the black and white keys of the piano and began playing to the song I was thinking of. It was a personal song, it was the only thing I remembered of my human life; it was a lullaby that my mother once sang to my sister and me. But when opportune came it was almost impossible to resist.

"_Speak softly, love, and hold me warm again your heart... I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start... we're in a world, our very own... sharing the love that only few have ever known._"

Others began to appear in the door line by the kitchen, as Edward smiled and continued to play for me.

"_Wine colour days warmed by the sun,"_ I bent down to Renesmee, now at my side, _"Deep velvet nights... when we were one..."_ smiling into her beaming face as she glowed in the sunlight, I passed my son into her little arms.

"_Speak softly, love, so no one hears us but the sky..._" Scooping up Renesmee and my son in my arms, I swerved them playfully around the room as I began to slowly prance back towards the sofa. _"The vows of love we make will live until we die..."_

The smiles on the others faces almost agreed to what I was singing but I was too embarrassed or to embraced by Renesmee's head cradling against my chest; with Ambrogio now asleep, and Renesmee nodding off as I sat down on the sofa, held them close, and rested my head gently against Renesmee's hair.

"_My life is yours... and all because... you came into my world of love, so softly love."_

I sighed, as the notes Edward finished playing evaporated into the room; everything felt so peaceful, as I cradled the two children in my arms, now asleep against my chest. I lifted Ambrogio towards my mouth and pressed my lips against my son's dark brown hair.

"Dream, my little prince."

And dream he did as I saw the mystical world of the subconscious mind of a child; as he dreamed of his deceased mother and me. Little Renesmee, still nestled down beside me; I lovingly stroked her soft hair, and patted her to sleep as I lulled another lullaby – the simple tune of the music box my brother, Marcus, kept in the volts back home.

And then something amazing happened; for as I sung the lullaby, Ambrogio was subconsciously retrieving memories from my mind, and then in my head I saw a dull vision of myself as a human boy, lying next to my sister, Didyme, in bed and the lullaby was being sung to us from _our_ mother. I was then a little distracted by Alice, who was crooning affectionately; and then I was a little embarrassed, as she took a few pictures with Ambrogio in my arms and Renesmee slumbering half over my lap.

* * *

_**Disclaim on the song for it is Speak Softly Love by Andy Williams from The Godfather**_ – (but the slow version is **The Godfather-Brucia La Terra** on youtube)


	14. Chapter 14: Farewell

**Chapter 14**

**Farewell**

The Cullens permitted the twins and I to stay with them for a few more days, each day both Ambrogio and Renesmee continued to grow – though Ambrogio's growth was slightly faster in his earliest days but after a while his growth began to slow. After the first month and a half; Ambrogio was now the size of a six-year-old child.

His beautiful dark sienna brown hair had grown just above his shoulders, Alice insisted that instead of cutting it she tied it in a small silver satin ribbon; Ambrogio quickly developed in his verbal speech almost flawlessly, though he preferred the use the advancement of his mental speech. And Bella gave him the necklace I sent her for him to play with – he absolutely adored it.

My son had won over the hearts of the Cullens, just as Renesmee had won over mine, but he had even won over Alec and Jane's affection; I had never seen them act their own age in a long time, Ambrogio had genuinely re-opened their inner child. Though Jane and Alec had fondly adopted 'Gino' as his alias; and quickly so had the Cullens and Jacob, as they all seemed to believed that his name was a bit of a mouthful – at first I felt it was a bit droll, though in the end I too came to like it over time.

Ambrogio and Renesmee had formed a special bond, the two had become closer then friends; to me, they made an adorable couple, Alice and Rosalie took many pictures of them every day – dear Alice was so kind as to make a rather large photo album for me, she even bought old-fashioned clothes for Ambrogio.

Even though Alice had to keep on replacing them because Gino would keep on out-growing them.

Jane, Alec and I – now back under the comfort of our regular diet – had been able to control our thirst around the boy, Carlisle was gracious enough to allow us to drink from the human blood he had in storage for Ambrogio and Renesmee; but Ambrogio had inherited his mother's singing blood. Like Bella's father, my son's blood seemed to be far more appetising than most; which honestly began to frighten me, for what if the others in the Volturi felt the same way.

Everything was absolutely perfect, everything in Forks seemed at peace; there was nothing going on and I perhaps was enjoying it far too much. But after the twins and I shortly returned from hunting, Alice spoke out of a vision she saw of the Volturi coming for me – thought she almost seemed relieved to have finally seen a pure, un-hazed vision – even if it was not one that she wanted to see.

"Edward, the Volturi are coming! They think something has happened to Aro."

I was nervous, "Oh dear, perhaps it's time we leave... I'm just so afraid that they'll try to kill Gino."

Jane came to my side, protectively; with Ambrogio sitting comfortably in her arms, "Fear not, Master; my brother and I will make sure to protect him."

I smiled and let my hand graze against her cheek, turning to the Cullen family, I whole-heartedly thanked Carlisle.

"Thank you to you all, we have learned to control our thirst; though it is only now that I see the reason why you live the way you do." Understanding that without the animalistic thirst for blood, only then could civilised and pure love attachments could be formed. "Thank you, Carlisle; you and your family have really opened my eyes these past few weeks… probably more than I have learned in over three hundred years."

Carlisle came forth, "We've all enjoyed your company, Aro…" Carlisle's mind then turned to Rosalie, "Well almost everyone."

I was so pleased to have earned back his trust, as we embraced each other as lifelong friends; I whispered into his ear.

"I will miss you, my old friend."

Carlisle smiled, "And I you... old friend."

Renesmee then came behind her grandfather with her hands stretched up to me, I bent down and we exchanged our thoughts; her memories were all the times that she had spent with my son.

"Do you really have to go?" came her little voice; it would have brought tears to my eyes, if only it were possible.

"I am afraid so, dear one. But do not fret, my little angel, I'll tell you what; you and your family can come whenever you wish to see him. And who knows, I might just be able to bring him over for a visit."

My finger tip came and brushed down the spine of her little nose; and her beautiful smile shined once more.

"Thank you." Renesmee then unexpectedly wrapped her little arms around my neck and hugged me.

Smiling happily, incandescently, I wrapped the little jewel in my arms and kissed her brown russet hair. As I released her I turned to Jane, she handed me Ambrogio and he was passed around the room saying goodbye in his own way; and then finally he gave Renesmee a long embrace.

"I'll miss you, Nesmee." He whispered,

Renesmee replied softly, "I'll miss you too, Gino."

I was so moved by them, their parting was such sweet sorrow; Gino then turned to me and opened his arms, I picked him up effortlessly, and we said our last goodbyes as we jumped out the door and began the journey home to Italy.

* * *

As we reached the north of France that was where we found the Volturi guard sent to come for us; it was a pleasure to see the faces of my guard again, I had missed them so – Felix, Demetri, and Renata, even a few of the other members came.

"Good day, my young friends; it's such a relief to be in your presence once again." I greeted.

"Lord Marcus and Lord Caius were concerned about your well-being," came Demetri, "It was Marcus who ordered us to come and bring you b-" Demetri's words were then cut short as his gaze fell upon the child in my arms. "If I may ask, Master, but what is the meaning of this?"

Ambrogio turned and looked at the guard. "_Who are they, Father?_" his mind asked timidly.

"_These are some of the members of your new family, my dearest one._" I replied, but Gino coward and hid his face at the base of my neck, lightly clinging onto my hair.

Renata stepped forward. "Would this be an immortal child, Sir?"

I smiled. "No. No, of course not, he is a half-breed; a child of half mortality and half immortality."

They leaned in closer, and I saw their eyes grow slightly darker as they breathed in his scent; Alec and Jane stepped forward in front of me to protect him.

"Let us just calm down and we'll all go home. Alright." The three guards led the way; while the twins kept their eyes on them at all times.


	15. Chapter 15: The New Family

**Chapter 15**

**The New Family**

We finally reached the city but Ambrogio was still waking up from his sleep. "Welcome home, my son." I whispered into his ear.

We went through the marble halls, Renata opened the doors, and I saw my brothers take their places in the throne room with Athenodora and Sulpicia standing behind them; I held onto Ambrogio tightly, his head still buried in my chest, and mentally whispered his fears to me.

I replied. "_Worry not; they cannot hurt you as long as you are with me, my son. Come and meet your new family._"

His heartbeat slightly picked up speed – Ambrogio had wanted to meet his new mother for so long, he had seen her in my thoughts but now he was about to see her in the flesh.

The guard took their place but Jane and Alec remained beside me. "Greetings my brothers, it has been a while and I have missed you all."

Caius was scowling lightly while dear Marcus was looking bored and dying, but his eyes spoke the world of his concerns for me; I sensed that everyone had sampled my son's scent as they all leaned forward with dark red eyes.

"Aro! You bring this human child before us!" bellowed Caius.

My son's hands tightly gripped my chest, startled by Caius's voice. "No! No, dear brother; I have returned with this child who is of my own flesh and blood."

"Impossible!" he hissed.

Marcus rose from his chair with interest. "Then let us see this child." his eyes were boring with curiosity.

I stepped forward to Marcus and presented the child to him.

"Ambrogio Cyrus, come now." Ambrogio raised his head and peered at Marcus from the corner of his eye. "Son, this is your uncle; Marcus."

As soon as the child looked at him, face to face, Marcus's face turned to shock; for the first time in centuries his expression had changed – his eyes opened wide and his hand came to his chest – Gino touched my hand and projected an image into my mind.

I saw what my brother was seeing in my son; Marcus saw a resemblance between Gino and my dearly departed sister, Didyme, and I now saw, aside from his biological mother and myself, that there was a little bit more of my sister in him too. Marcus stood there breathlessly, and Ambrogio held out his arms; after a moment or two, Marcus outstretched his hands and I placed my son into his uncle's arms. Jane came in close, not wanting to take any chances; but Marcus looked at the child once more as Gino wrapped his little arms around his neck… and then... Marcus _smiled_.

It was a sight to behold to see Marcus happy once more. I had strong confidence that Marcus had already mastered his restraint around Gino, I knew Marcus would never hurt him now, not after seeing the similarities between him and his lost love, Didyme; Marcus could never harm anything, anything that would remind him of her.

Caius then came to our side. "Ambrogio, this is your adoptive uncle; Caius."

Gino held out his hand and smiled – I saw in the corner of Caius's lips a small smirk had formed – but he just looked at the child; and finally the person he had wanted to meet came to his side.

"And finally, my dearest child; this is your new mother." He turned to Sulpicia and smiled.

Her glassy eyes widened but her smile was even wider. "Oh Aro, he is gorgeous!" she sparkled.

Marcus kissed Gino's forehead and passed him to his new mother.

"Mother." Squeaked Ambrogio.

She and Marcus, Jane, Alex, Athenodora and I all smiled; even Caius tried with all his might to fight back his grin.

"Hello Ambrogio. Aww, look at you; Sweetheart, he is perfect."

I smiled so proudly. "Wait until you see and hear his gifts."

Gino placed a hand on his mother's face and her eyes were wide with amazement. "Oh my goodness." her voice went faint.

"Is he not extraordinary? His mind is so free; one of the marvellous parts is watching his dreams while he sleeps."

Gently sunlight peered through the high windows and hit all of us – Marcus chuckled happily, and as did I, for we all sparkled dazzlingly but little Ambrogio glowed warmly like backlit alabaster stone.

"Master?" came Jane's dear voice.

"Yes, my dear."

Alec stepped in, "I suppose me and my sister's services are no longer required, for now that you have a _real_ son to look after?"

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Oh, good heavens; no! My honourable Alec, I have always considered you my son, and dear sweet Jane how could I possibly consider another to be my daughter; ever since that night I saved you from the village. Had I would've known the cruelty of your fate; I would have stolen you years before and raised you as my own."

Jane's eyes then turned hopeful. "Then I suppose, in time, Master; would it be appropriate for us too to call you..." she swallowed with difficulty, "..._Father_?"

I placed a hand over my heart, "Of course," I sighed. "After all, who better for Ambrogio to call his brother and sister?" I then opened my arms to them welcomingly.

They both smiled overwhelmingly, and they ran into my arms and embraced me; I kissed each of their foreheads and they too went and embraced their new mother.

As proud as I was with everyone for being so well behaved around the newest member of the Volturi, but I could see that his scent was getting the better of most in the coven – after Sulpicia and I put him to bed in the cot she had made for him, under the guard of Jane, Alec, even Marcus – I ordered them that night to go out and feed immediately. After that it was a matter of teaching them of restraint; I told all of those who wanted to know about my time with the Cullens, I taught Sulpicia, Athenodora and Marcus how to care for him – even showing the photo album that dear Alice had made for me. And once again I was kindly humiliated of the picture with both children asleep in my arms.

* * *

Over the years Ambrogio continued to grow, he became an excellent fighter; his abilities began to strengthen to the power of his subconscious mind, as he aged he no longer needed physical contact to project his mental voice, now it was only necessary to exchange memories. This was convenience for me that his powers were strengthening for he searched through all the thoughts of my entire mind and returned every dull human memory I had lost – now I remembered everything about my past life, but there in laid the danger as now so did he.

Everyone learned to control their thirst, Sulpicia and I were always proud of him – as we had hoped he brought life back into the coven – and Marcus had never been so happy for so long; it was only natural for him to spend most of his time with his new nephew. Alec and Jane cared for him so much and Gino came to love them as his adopted siblings, just as I had truly accepted the twins as my children and it made me just so happy to hear them call me 'Father'. Even Caius came to love the boy, though he tried his hardest not to show it; but occasionally smiling when Gino used his power for the benefit of the Volturi.

Jane, Alec, Marcus, Sulpicia, and I went as a family when taking Gino to visit the Cullens, once every six months for two weeks; it was so wonderful for him to spend time with darling Renesmee – the angel grew more beautiful every time we visited – and when the two were together, they were an inseparable pair.

And then finally after several thankful long years; my son, Ambrogio Cyrus Voltago, had finally stopped growing and now was forever trapped at the physical age of eighteen.

**The End.**


End file.
